Leaving Without a Goodbye
by Ljdamz1119
Summary: When Po was doing an errand for Shifu all by himself, he stumbles upon a group of bandits trying to rob an innocent pig. He fought the bandits on a bridge and one bandit cuts off the ropes supporting the bridge sending the panda into the deep mist below it. New spread towards the Jade Palace and Tigress was the most upset of them all, since she and Po were secretly dating.


Leaving Without a Goodbye

**So here's another story and it's kinda little rushed, I think...**

* * *

It was another peaceful day at the Valley of Peace. The villagers were all down at the valley, doing what thy normally do. The Five and Po were training at the training hall. Master Shifu was meditating by the Pool of Sacred Tears. Just a normal day.

After training, Po was called by Shifu.

"What do you want to ask me Master?" Po asked.

"Po, I want you to go to this village nearby and get me some of these herbs." Shifu said as he handed him a scroll containing the list of herbs.

"Alright Master." Po said a he headed out.

Going to the village took a day and on the way was a bridge and below was a mist. Po stopped for the night and in the morning, he carefully made his way through the bridge and got the herbs. He was on his way back when he heard someone cry for help. He looked and saw a pig being robbed by a couple of ox.

"Give us all you've got!" One ox said.

The pig handed him a pouch of coins and the thieves were about to leave when Po showed up.

"Now, now, we got some trouble makers." Po said as he got in his fight stance.

"It's the Dragon Warrior!" One ox said.

"Get him!" Another ox demanded. Then they all charged at Po. There were like six ox but it gradually went to three. Po fought the ox until there was two left. The two ox swung their swords and Po dodged them, eventually, the battle went to the bridge. Po knocked out one ox and turned to fight the other one. The other ox swung his sword but missed Po, Po countered by kicking him in the groin and pinned the ox down.

"Now hand over the coins so I can give it back to that pig over there." Po said.

"Never! If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" The ox said as he swung his sword and cut off the ropes supporting the bridge. Po took the pouch of coins from the ox and tried to make a run for it, but it was too late. The bridge fell down the cliff and into the mist, along with the two ox and panda.

The pig, who was watching the whole time, watched in shock as he saw the Dragon Warrior falling into the deep mist. Although his pouch of coins and another pouch with a scroll on it managed to land on the edge of the cliff. The pig waited just in case Po would climb back up, he waited for at least three whole hours and realized that the Legendary Dragon Warrior is gone for good. He picked up his pouch of coins and picked up the scroll and other pouch. He wondered on what was the pouch containing and opened it up. He saw a bunch of herbs in it. He opened the scroll and read it.

_Herbs to be brought back to the Jade Palace:_

The title said. The pig realized that the Dragon Warrior owned this and was suppose to bring back the herbs to the palace. He sighed and walked towards the Jade Palace.

At the Jade Palace, after Po just left...

Tigress was walking nearby sighing happily when she saw Po leave. She wondered where he was going and went to go ask Master Shifu.

"Master Shifu?" Tigress asked.

"Yes Tigress?" Shifu said.

"Where is Po headed off to?" Tigress asked.

"Oh Po," Shifu started, "I sent him to get me some herbs in a nearby village. He would be back in a couple of days. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." Tigress replied. _'Dang it, guess I have to tell him the news later.' _She thought.

"You sure? It looks to me that there's something else." Shifu said.

"No there's really nothing Master." Tigress said as she left.

Tigress went to her room in the barracks and laid on her bed. _'I hope your okay Po.' _Tigress thought as she went to sleep.

Tigress was actually worried for Po since they are secretly dating. She would hang out with Po and always snuggle by him whenever they are alone. Whenever Po goes on a solo mission, she gets really worried but she doesn't let anyone know that she is.

The next day, the morning gong rang, the Five went out of their rooms to greet their master.

"Good morning Master Shifu." The Five said in unison.

"Good morning to all of you as well." Shifu replied, "As you can see Po is not here with us since I made him go do a task for me, nevertheless, all of you should still have training today after breakfast."

"Yes Master Shifu." The Five replied. Then they all went to the kitchen.

As they were eating, they started to talk about Po.

"So what do you think Po is doing right now?" Monkey asked.

"It's either sleeping or eating." Mantis replied making the group laugh, except for Tigress who sighed.

"So when would Po come back?" Crane asked.

"Yeah he still owes me two cookies." Mantis added.

"Master Shifu told me that he would be back in a couple of days." Tigress spoke up.

"Really? So no more delicious food for breakfast, lunch and dinner for a couple of days?" Mantis said making Crane and Viper roll their eyes.

After breakfast, the Five all went to the training hall and trained while Shifu was meditating over at the mountains. He was calmly meditating until some sudden surge came into him. He felt like something wrong happened as he clenched his chest and was breathing hard.

"What happened?" Shifu asked.

Apperently, the time Shifu had that sudden surge was when Po fell down the cliff. Shifu sensed something wrong happened but didn't know what. Then he went back to the palace.

The next morning, it was just the usual routine. Wake up, greet the master, eat breakfast, training, eat lunch, and then training. The Five were training until Shifu came in with a sad look on his face and he was holding a pouch full of herbs and a scroll.

"Master Shifu? What's wrong?" Viper asked when she saw his face.

"I'm afraid that I have sad news to tell you..." Shifu started, "It seems that Po won't be coming back anytime soon."

"What do you mean?" Tigress asked, not believing what she heard.

"Po's gone." Shifu said.

Going back five minutes ago...

Master Shifu was just meditating in the Hall of Heroes when Zeng came in.

"What is it Zeng?" Shifu asked.

"Master Shifu, someone is here saying something about the Dragon Warrior." Zeng replied.

Master Shifu's ears perked up. Then he stood up and went to the door. When he got there, he saw a pig carrying a pouch and a scroll.

"What is it that you like to talk about, especially if it is about the Dragon Warrior?" Shifu asked.

"Sorry to say this master, but the Dragon Warrior is gone." The pig said as he handed over the pouch and scroll.

Shifu opened up the pouch and found it full with herbs. Then he opened up the scroll and noticed that it was the scroll he gave Po before he left. Master Shifu's face turned to a frown.

"What do you mean? How did this happen?" Shifu asked.

"He was trying to get back the money a couple of ox stole from me, he ended up fighting two ox on a bridge, then one ox cut off the ropes and sent the bridge plummeting to the mist below. All that were saved were my pouch of coins and those two things. I waited for three hours but he didn't come back. I decided to finish the warrior's task and brought back the herbs." The pig replied.

Shifu couldn't believe what he heard, Po wasn't coming back. He then turned his attention to the pig.

"I am thankful for you to complete his task and I am sad to know what happened, I should go tell the Five about this." Master Shifu said.

"Your welcome Master," The pig said as he turned and walked away.

Present time...

"What do you mean he's gone?" Crane asked, "Like gone on a vacation or..."

"I meant that he's dead." Shifu interrupted.

Everyone's face turned to frown.

"So Po's not coming back anymore." Monkey said.

"Yeah, and he still owes me those two cookies." Mantis added.

"Not now Mantis." Viper said.

"But still, he's gone! G-O-N-E, gone! He's not coming back!" Mantis said.

Tigress couldn't help it and bursts out of the training hall. The rest just looked at where the feline went.

"What's wrong with her?" Mantis asked, Viper just smacked his head.

"OW! What was that for!" Mantis said.

Shifu just sighed and followed his student/adopted daughter. He found her in her room.

"Tigress? Is everything alright?" Shifu asked as he knocked at the door. Silence.

"Tigress?" Shifu said now opening the door a little. She saw the tiger lying down on her bed.

"Tigress? Are you alright?" Master Shifu asked again.

"I couldn't believe Po's dead." Tigress replied and she was...crying.

"I'm sorry for the news but that's what happened. There's nothing we can do to change the past." Shifu said. Tigress just bursts into tears.

"It's okay Tigress..." Shifu said.

"I know, it's just that, I was suppose to tell him some good news." Tigress replied.

"What good news?" Shifu asked making Tigress sit up.

"Before I tell you, could you please promise me that you wouldn't get mad?" Tigress asked. Master Shifu just looked at her.

"What good news could possibly make me mad?" Shifu asked.

"Just promise me, and also don't get mad at Po." Tigress said.

"Alright." Shifu replied.

"Well, the news is, I-I'm p-pr-pre..." Tigress stuttered.

"Just tell me already." Shifu said getting a little impatient.

"I'm pregnant! Alright!" Tigress said. Master Shifu just looked at her in shock.

"Please don't get mad." Tigress said.

"H-How did this happen?" Shifu asked, not believing what he just heard.

"Um...well...For a couple of months from now, me and Po were secretly dating and well, you know the rest..." Tigress explained.

Master Shifu just looked at her. "The panda..." Shifu said.

"Father, please don't get mad." Tigress pleaded.

Master Shifu studied her for a while but saw the Tigress really loves the panda.

"Alright." Master Shifu sighed, "I can accept the fact that both of you were secretly dating, and I give both of you my blessings, especially since your carrying his child."

"Thank you father." Tigress said as she pulled Shifu into a hug, Shifu hesitated at first but then hugged her back. Then her expression turned to a sad one.

"But Po's gone." Tigress sighed after they broke the hug. Master Shifu sighed as well.

"I know it's hard for you, and Po can't even get to know the good news." Shifu said. "Just meditate and calm yourself down, you could get used to it soon." He added.

"Just keep this as secret and don't tell anyone else please." Tigress said before Shifu left.

"I promise." Shifu said then went out.

A few months passed and Po never came back. Tigress now told the Five about her being pregnant. The rest of the Five were all shocked at the news and Viper congratulated her friend. The boys, although, were all just purely shocked, with Crane who almost fainted.

"You owe me twenty cookies." Monkey said to Mantis.

Viper just rolled her eyes. Crane just stood there, not moving nor flinching.

Another few months passed and Tigress gave birth to a beautiful baby Panger cub. Tigress was resting on a hospital bed when the nurse came in bringing Tigress' child.

"Here you go Master Tigress, a beautiful lady Panger cub." The nurse said. "So what would you name her?" She asked.

Tigress looked down to the cub in her arms and thought of a name.

"I think I'll call her Mei, it's short and easy to remember." Tigress said.

"That's a nice name," The nurse said, "So where's the father?"

Tigress looked at her child and back at the nurse with a small frown on her face.

"He's not here." Tigress said.

"Oh," The nurse said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Then the nurse went out. Tigress looked back at the sleeping Panger in her arms. She shed a single tear as she remembered Po.

"I wish Po could get to see this." Tigress said as she hugged the cub and cried softly.

The Five were standing outside and watched the feline cry and almost cried as well since their panda friend was gone forever and they all truly missed him.

•~~•~~•THE END•~~•~~•

* * *

**What a sad ending. I know some of you might say that the story was like... I dont know, maybe what you guys would actually say (Hey, I'm not a psychic or something, and definitely not a psycho.) Also, I'm actually making a sequel to this. No need to be a spoiler and tell you what's coming but I would just say that a character would visit the Jade Palace. Also, I haven't noticed that I planned on making twenty plus fanfictions. Weird.**

**And oh yeah, I think I'm gonna make my own story, not a fanfiction, on a different sight and it would mostly be action and stuff since I love guns and soldiers. I think it could be on FictionPress or maybe on another site.**

**Anyways, see ya later, Fanfictioners.**


End file.
